


First Day of Kindergarten

by BowTy_TheWritingPupper



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Complete, Kindergarten, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTy_TheWritingPupper/pseuds/BowTy_TheWritingPupper
Summary: KO experiences his first day of Kindergarten.





	First Day of Kindergarten

KO was never one to sleep to sleep in. He was always up at least an hour before sunrise. There were some mornings where Carol had to tell him to go back to sleep because it was just too early. He never would, though. He would just lay in his bed, waiting for the sun to rise so that he could get the most out of his day.

Today, however, KO had a good reason to be up so early. It was his first day of Kindergarten. He had been tossing and turning in his sleep the night before as his excitement got the best of him. As soon as he was sure his mother wouldn’t mind him being awake, KO jumped out of his bed and set to getting ready for the day.

When Carol finally woke up, it was to the loud clanging of pots and pans from the kitchen. The single mother only had enough brain power to sigh before slowly rolling out of bed. As Carol trudged to the kitchen, she went through a mental checklist of things she had to do to prepare KO for the day.

“Brush his teeth. Wash his face. Get him dressed. Make-” Carol’s thoughts were stopped in the making as she saw her son rushing around the kitchen, which was almost completely destroyed. Pots were all over the floor, plastic containers were on hot eyes, boiling water was spilling from one of the pots on the stove, and KO was running to and fro trying to clean up his mess. Carol let out a small sigh before chuckling to herself.

“KO! What are ya doing?” Carol called out to her son. Her tone wasn’t scolding, but it was stern enough to call the young boy’s attention.

KO stopped in his tracks and looked to his mother, wide-eyed. He obviously had not noticed her before she said something, because he only looked like a deer in headlights as he faced his mother. It took a few seconds for him to finally speak.

“I-I was getting ready for school! I didn’t want to wake you up. I’m sorry, mommy.” KO looked down at the floor in child-like shame and embarrassment. Carol resisted the urge to chuckle at her son’s antics. She stepped over the cook-wear on the floor to get to the little boy. When she made it to him, Carol squatted down to get eye-level with him.

“Hey, kiddo, it's okay! I’m not upset,” Carol said, with a soft look in her eyes. KO looked up to meet his mother’s gaze with a faint sense of uncertainty.

“You’re not?” KO asked with a loud sniff as he tried to keep himself from crying. Carol nodded with a comforting smile.

“Of course not! I’ll tell ya what. Why don’t you go get ready for today while I make the breakfast. Deal?” The woman asked as she stood back up to her full height. KO jumped eagerly in his spot, careful not to land on any pots or pans.

“Yeah! Deal!” He exclaimed with several enthusiastic nodded before running out of the kitchen to go do what he was told. Carol let herself laugh once he was gone. It was only when she looked around at the mess that she stopped.

“Well, I better get started,” Carol shrugged as she started cleaning up the kitchen and getting ready for the day.

After KO and Carol got dressed and ate breakfast, the two gathered KO’s prepacked backpack and headed to the car. They hopped in and sped off to school so that KO would not be late for his first day. All throughout the ride, KO was bouncing around the car in raw excitement.

“KO, sit down! You’re gonna make me crash!” Carol demanded with very little conviction to her voice. Nevertheless, the young boy settled down in the back seat and put his seat belt on. Despite being temporarily restrained, KO was still bouncing in his seat. If Carol didn’t know her son as well as she did, she would have been afraid that he might explode back there.

It took them about thirty minutes to make it to the school. KO was upset was upset that there were no elementary schools specifically for heroes anywhere around, but he immediately perked up when Carol told him that he could apply to P.O.I.N.T. as soon as he was old enough. Waiting was never really his forte, but he was willing to wait for such an opportunity.

As soon as the battle car came to a stop outside of the school, KO bolted out of the car and to the entrance of the school. There were several other kids and parents making their way inside as well. Some of the kids were crying as they clung to their parents, desperate for them to stay with them for the day. For other kids, though, it was the other way around. The kids eagerly tried to enter the building and start their new day of making friends, but their parents were taking thousands of picture of the them, holding them in an impossible to escape hug, or somewhere in between. KO was already halfway inside the door when he heard the familiar beacon on his mother.

KO turned back around to see Carol’s arms opened wide for a hug. The young boy did not hesitate to run back to the waiting arms with his usual gusto. With a mighty jump, KO landed firmly in Carol’s arms.

“Have a good day, pumpkin. I’ll pick you up when I’m done at the Dojo,” Carol said before giving KO a kiss on her forehead. KO squirmed and tried to escape his mother’s grasp to avoid another kiss.

“Mommy! Not here!” He protested as he finally wiggled his way back to the ground and away from his mom. Carol just put a hand on her hip and chuckled at her son’s antics. Before she knew it, KO had grabbed her hand and was dragging her inside the school building. Carol only put up a bit of a fight against going inside.

“KO! I have to go to work! I can’t stay with you, kiddo,” Was Carol’s light protest KO giggle as he stopped running and turned to face her.

“I just want you to see the classroom before you go, Mommy.” KO’s wide eyes looked up at her with all of the cuteness and innocence that he could muster. Carol never had a chance.

With a teasing sigh, Carol picked her son up and settled him on her hip before walking towards KO’s new classroom.

In his haste to get his mother to his classroom, KO had not taken the time to look around the school’s halls. Being the only kindergarten in the Neutral Zone, the school was large. Easily the largest building he had ever been in, KO openly gaped at the sheer size of the place. The freshly waxed floor and strong walls of the school suggested that is was fairly new. While some of the parents had to squint as some of the light from the large windows flooded into the room and bounced off the bright yellow walls, the children happily stared at hand painted pictures on them in awe.

It took a bit of looking around and asking other parents before they finally found KO’s room. Carol let the young boy down to play before class as she talked to his new teacher.

KO ran towards the play corner to enjoy himself for a bit. There were a few other kids playing there as well, and KO couldn’t help but observe them.

He had known that not everyone in the Neutral Zone was human, but he wasn’t used to seeing many outside of his neighborhood and a few at his mother’s dojo. Despite this, KO was happy to have the chance to make new friends, no matter what they were or looked like.

“OK, KO, I’ve got to go. Have a good first day, ya hear?” KO had not noticed his mom approach until she spoke. He jumped up into her arms once more to give her the strongest hug he could. Carol chuckled and hugged him back before letting him go and leaving.

After KO watched his mother leave, he turned back towards the classroom full of new classmates. He could tell that he would have fun with them all.

* * *

Carol arrived back at the kindergarten at quarter past three. School had been out for about half an hour, so not too many children were left on campus. That made it easy to spot KO running around with a few other children on the playground. She smiled joyfully at the sight before getting out to get him.

The ride home was full of animated chatter among the mother-son duo as KO apprised his mother of his day.

“It was amazing, Mommy! I made a lot of new friends! We played some games outside, played with toys, and the teacher read us a book about P.O.I.N.T.!” KO said as he bounced in his seat. Carol smiled down at her baby boy for a second before turning her attention back to the road. KO continued to ramble on about his day and Carol listened to the best of her ability, but some of the seemingly random information was lost as she tried to focus.

“I’m glad he enjoyed himself. He needs this. The friends and the experience. I can tell it’s going to be an interesting year” Carol thought happily to herself as she focused again on her adamant son, who just continued to go on about his day.

“It was so awesome, Mommy!” At this point, KO had jumped out of his seat to hug and shake his mother in his fit of excitement.

“KO! You’re gonna make me crash!” Carol exclaimed as the car swerved comically down the road towards their home. Thankfully, no one else was on the road. It was going to be an interesting year indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to write this. It was requested of me from Spoopy. Ducklings to write a fanfic on KO and my friend suggested that it be about him in kindergarten, so this is what I came up with. Despite taking so long, I did have fun writing this and hope you like it. I am willing to take more request and am not afraid to stray outside of the OK K.O. fandom. Once again, I hope you enjoyed the fanfic. Please do not be afraid to comment and leave a kudos if you have any question or just want to talk. Enjoy the rest of your day!


End file.
